1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hermetically packaged semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including stereolithographically fabricated hermetic packages. The present invention also relates to the use of stereolithography to fabricate hermetic packages on semiconductor device assemblies or on semiconductor dice.